We're Quite Close
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: Robin wants KF's 16th birthday to be memorable. Of course once he comes up with the perfect gift he can only trust Kid Flash won't mind the little troublesome strings attached. Light KFxRob near the end.


A/N: I know a lot of my readers who have me on alert right now might be wondering what the hell this is all about. Well, I've gotten into Young Justice. I love Robin and Kid Flash and well...fanfic bloomed. Please forgive me? I'll get back to One Piece in a little bit. Just gotta make my YJ debut. Otherwise, please enjoy the Robin/KF bromance.

* * *

><p>It was KF's sixteenth birthday and Robin really had agonized over the decision for months. There was no other option. Most kids Wally's age would be totally whelmed about getting their drivers license, but when you're a hero that's been driving some sweet tech for years in addition to being able to run faster than any vehicle on the planet, it just wasn't that big a deal.<p>

The thing Kid Stomach was looking forward to the most about his birthday was the massive cake promised to be the size of a ping pong table at the small party they were holding at the cave for him.

Robin was hardly satisfied with that. Wally was his best friend. A hero! That meant he was going to make damn sure he got something for his birthday! Something better, far more awesome and memorable than car keys or even a gargantuan piece of pastry.

Of course it came with some not-as-fun strings attached but in the end he could think of nothing that'd leave a better impact and stick with the speedster.

After they gorged on the cake, and their mentors departed with Artemis and Kaldur, Megan and Superboy went into town to pick up some more drinks leaving the two friends temporarily alone. Wally threw himself on the couch with a happy moan and laid on his back petting his stomach contently.

"That was incredible. I feel so stuffed I want to sleep…or vomit."

"Dude!"

"No, even if I hurl it was still soooo worth it." He grinned happily as he rolled over and looked at his friend.

"You had a good sweet sixteen then?"

"Yeah but don't call it that. Makes me feel like some girly girl in a tiara."

"Aren't you?" Robin joked as he fingered his mask, reminding himself there was a reason he hadn't come to the party in his civis and he should make his move while they were alone.

Wally shoved him.

"At least I'm sixteen now, boy wonder. You're obviously jealous."

"Not denying the girl in a tiara comment huh?" Robin snickered before pulling out a thick, legal sized envelope.

"Shut up! It's my birthday, you're supposed to cut me a break!"

"Never!" Even as he said it he held up the envelope. "But maybe your gift will soften the blow?" Before he could even finish KF had jumped off the couch and zipped over to him, pulling the envelope out of his hands.

"Yoink! For me? You shouldn't have…"

"Feel free to give it back then."

"Ha ha! Never!" Wally proclaimed as he ripped open the envelopes top flap.

"Wait! Put it down a minute, I need to explain something first."

Wally hesitated but finally nodded as he brought the torn envelope down to his waist, waiting.

"Sure Rob. What's up?"

"You know what the worst gift in the world is, KF?"

"Uh…is this a trick question? Like, the gift not given? Or something?"

"No. The worst gift you can get someone is a puppy." Robin explained, only to frown when KF's expression twisted in confusion. "Or something like a puppy. Everyone loves puppies so it should be a good gift, but they aren't! What you're actually doing is forcing responsibility and obligation on them. The person you gave the puppy to will have to pay for the puppy's food, medical care, shots, and anything it destroys for the rest of it's life. Not to mention all the time and effort they will have to put in caring for it and giving it walks, you get me?"

Wally nodded now and looked down at the envelope.

"Don't tell me you managed to get a puppy in here?" He snickered, still not understanding what this had to do with his gift.

Robin held in the sigh. He wasn't explaining this right and okay, maybe he was a bit nervous.

"That was just an analogy. What I'm trying to say is I got you a totally awesome gift, but in order for me to give it too you, I sort of have to give you a puppy sort of gift too. Just to warn you." He finished awkwardly.

"Oh. I gotchya. Besides, I like puppies." Wally grinned as he sensed Robin roll his eyes behind his mask. With a quick nod he pulled out a thick packet of paperwork. A contract? He was momentarily confused again but forced himself to start reading. With some high speed page flipping he couldn't contain his surprise as he reread the more interesting pages more than once.

It was an official invitation and contract to star and consult on a Wayne Enterprises Toystation video game based on him, Kid Flash. There were pages of the proposal and market research and a part of the rider that said KF would be entitled to disavow knowledge of the game or promote the game at his preference, would have the final say over the finished product before it went to market, and have a percentage of the profits donated to whatever cause or charity he chose.

How? You can't just give someone something like this! It'd be impossible for Rob to get any big company like Toystation or Wayne Enterprises to take a kid like him seriously to even propose a game, let alone have one present him with such a good offer. Just what did his best friend do to score this?

He picked his mouth up off the floor and looked up at smirking Rob, obviously pleased with the reaction and the fact he didn't have to explain the magnitude of it.

"Rob…you. I mean. That's awesome dude. I love it! It's incredible! But you…you didn't hack their system or do anything illegal did you? 'Cause that wouldn't be cool and it's fine if we have to…"

Robin snickered and shook his head with a laugh.

"No dude. Didn't have to hack anything or convince anyone. You know Bruce Wayne, right? Well he has a ward my age, named Dick Grayson and he's been put in charge of a few of the lesser Wayne Tech companies to learn the ropes and it just so happens that he's a big fan of yours Wally."

"But, but, but, but…then how do you know Dick Grayson?"

Robin had already reached into his utility belt and slicked two fingers with the high quality solvent for the spirit gum holding his mask in place. Within a moment he was pulling the mask away and Wally's mouth dropped again in shock and he felt his eyes widen to the point they were nearly watering.

"Oh, we're quite close."

"Dude!"

"Dick actually. Dick Grayson. Nice to meet you."

"Your eyes are blue! Like a steely blue!"

"Uh, yeah. I know."

"I've always wondered."

They stood there a second grinning at each other.

"I'm Wally West."

"Yeah. I kinda know that too." And Robin couldn't help but laugh again.

"Dick…" Wally tried it out and smiled before continuing, looking right into those long covered blue eyes. "Dick, The game is incredible. Awesome. A few seconds ago I thought that was the best gift I'd ever gotten! You trusting me with your identity though…it's so much more!" And despite the fact that Wally really just wanted to stare into those eyes as long as possible he had one Richard "Dick" Grayson wrapped up in a tight hug, even lifting him up off the ground for a moment or two. A stunt Robin, no, Dick seemed okay with for the time being even as he groaned in fake protest.

"Wally, I've always trusted you. It's never been a matter of trust. Remember the puppy? I just never wanted to burden you with keeping the secret. The danger of it. Bad guys want to know who I am. Hell even good guys in Gotham want to know. And if they knew you knew they would seriously hurt you Wally. It's not fair to put you in that position at all but I figured it's your sixteenth birthday, you needed something to make it special. Besides even if you told all whole world you knew, they'd still have to catch you first."

Kid Flash should have let go of his friend a while ago but knowing how much confidence and trust Robin had in him just made him hold on tighter and let his face fall into the rich dark hair. It smelled like he just washed it. He felt warm in his arms. Dick wanted this gift to be special for him and he wondered if the boy wonder really understood just how much he succeeded.

"…when I make this game, Robin will be a playable character too. He'll be the only one that could take me on." He didn't realize he was whispering this softly into Robin's ear until he felt Robin's breath stagger ever so slightly and felt the heat of a blush sweeping across his neck and throat.

"Get…Get off me!" Robin hissed as he recovered, shoving Wally slightly away and slipping on his shades to take the place of his mask awkwardly. Wally was impulsive but not stupid. Maybe Robin wouldn't mind if they became closer friends after all.

"Of course I'd be the only one to…" But Wally was in his face interrupting him with a kiss before he could finish the thought and as Wally pulled away a few moments later Robin had no idea what they had be talking about.

Wally laughed at the look on Robin's face. The stunned blush.

"Thank you Dick."

"Yeah…Thank you." Robin replied still in a daze. His first kiss. Shouldn't he be mad KF just did that? He was at a loss and far beyond whelmed.

The intercom announced the return of Megan and Superboy.

"Now that the drinks are here, let's see if there's more cake…"

Robin groaned at the thought.

"Hey Rob, Happy birthday."

"Um."

"It's not your birthday but it's _a_ birthday and you're happy right?"

Robin's face bloomed red and he took off down the hall mumbling about getting into his civis. Kid Flash took that as a big old yes and smiled so hard it nearly hurt.

Oh man! He couldn't wait for Richard Grayson's birthday to come around. He'd be hard pressed to make it more memorable and special than this one, but he already had some ideas on how to try.


End file.
